<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tabula Rasa. by cikicuba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859698">Tabula Rasa.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba'>cikicuba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Commission Project [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I told the sunset about us, that we’re gonna stay together no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Commission Project [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tabula Rasa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — Rekabaya1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kasus penculikan yang semakin marak terjadi di ibukota dengan embel-embel jemputan sekolah setidaknya sudah memakan tiga korban tewas dan delapan luka-luka pada remaja berumur sepuluh sampai dengan lima belas tahun. Motif penculikan yang diketahui sejauh ini adalah dimaksudkan untuk meminta tebusan kepada orang tua korban dan mengancam keselamatan daripada korban itu sendiri. Polres Jakarta Selatan sampai saat ini masih terus menyelidiki dalang dari penculikan tersebut, kemudian untuk sementara dihimbau bagi seluruh masyarakat agar dapat berhati-hati dan menjaga keselamatan anak anda masing-masing dengan tidak membiarkannya untuk bepergian seorang diri. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Berita selanjutnya datang dari..... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu kecil memalingkan pandangannya dari televisi, kemudian berpindah pada roti tawar di tangannya yang tengah diolesi selai cokelat. Ada setitik noda selai tersebut pada dasinya yang berwarna biru tua disebabkan oleh kecerobohannya, namun ia terlalu malas untuk memperdulikan. Toh, nanti di sekolah pun, pasti ada saja hal lebih ceroboh dari ini yang ia perbuat dan akhirnya akan berujung mengotori beberapa bagian dari seragamnya. </p><p>Tak seperti Mingyu yang terdistraksi antara suara samar-samar berita tadi dengan kegiatan sarapannya, sang mami yang duduk di kepala meja makan kini tengah berfokus memotong pinggiran rotinya setelah kelar mengolesinya dengan selai. Namun Mingyu tahu, beliau pasti mendengar segalanya yang dikatakan pembawa berita tadi dengan jelas dan diam-diam memikirkan solusinya. Terkadang ia bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat menyeramkan, mami nya. </p><p>“Teteh.” Panggil wanita paruh baya itu kepada asisten rumah tangga nya yang kemungkinan tengah menggoreng sosis atas permintaan anaknya tadi. Yang dipanggil baru menyahut setelah teriakan ketiga. </p><p>“Iya bu, <em>punten</em>.” Kedatangan sang asisten rumah tangga itu serta-merta dibarengi dengan lauk yang telah matang dan ditata cantik diatas piring. “Abang, sosisnya dipotong-potong kayak gini kan, maksudnya?” </p><p>Mingyu melirik piring tersebut dengan mata berbinar. “Bener, mbak! Tapi kalau bekel temen-temenku itu sosisnya digulung sama mie.” </p><p>“Ih <em>kumaha</em>, kenapa abang <em>teu</em> bilang?” Piring itu sang wanita letakkan diatas meja. “Besok mbak buatin lagi, ya? Kalau sekarang nanti abang bisa telat ke sekolah.” </p><p>“Tapi aku udah janji mbak sama temen-temen, kalau hari ini mau bawa bekel sosis mie.” </p><p>“Abang,” Mami nya berdecak. “Biar teh, jangan diturutin si abang ini. Abang, kamu hari ini—” </p><p>“<em>—WAAH, SOSIS!</em>” Seorang perempuan kecil dengan seragam berwarna putih merah berlarian dari atas tangga menuju meja makan. Rambutnya hari ini dikuncir dua arah di bagian kiri dan kanan, pipi nya merona dengan alami tanpa berdandan sedikitpun. </p><p>Mingyu seketika menjerit saat adik perempuannya menyomot satu sosisnya. “IH, ITU PUNYA ABANG!” </p><p>“Aku minta satu, abang!” </p><p>“Kamu minta lagi aja sana sama mbak, ini punya aku!” </p><p>“Abang, <em>share your food</em>.” Penekanan dalam sura mami nya menandakan ia tak menyetujui pertengkaran yang tengah terjadi di depannya. Pandangan wanita tersebut kini berpindah pada asisten rumah tangga nya. “Teteh, anakmu biasa berangkat sekolah naik kendaraan apa?” </p><p>“Dengan sepeda, ibu.” </p><p>“Benar, tah? Satu sekolah dengan abang, bukannya?” </p><p>Sang asisten rumah tangga mengangguk dan tersenyum. “Sering berpapasan dengan abang juga, katanya.” </p><p>“Begitu?” Tanya sang wanita dengan retoris, sembari membetulkan kacamata kotaknya yang turun ke ujung hidung. Rambut sebahunya yang hitam legam serta <em>blazer formal</em> yang membungkus badannya akan membuat siapapun tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah seseorang yang gila bekerja. “Kalau begitu ajak saja mulai sekarang berangkat dengan abang dan adek. Sedang marak penculikan begini, bahaya kalau pergi kemana-mana sendirian. Sekalian anakmu bisa sambil jagain abang di sekolah.” </p><p>“Abang gak perlu dijagain, mami!” </p><p>“<em>Hush</em>.” Sang mami memotong kalimat anaknya degan tenang, “Ajak Wonwoo kesini sekarang, supaya mereka bisa berangkat sama-sama." </p><p>Asisten rumah tangganya mengangguk patuh. “<em>Muhun</em>, bu.” </p><p>Lima belas menit kemudian, menjadi penanda waktu bagi pertama kalinya Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo dalam hidupnya. Saat itu mereka sama-sama berumur tiga belas tahun, belum sepenuhnya paham apa-apa tentang dunia, belum mengalami pasang-surutnya, dan belum merasakan sakitnya. Tapi mereka akan, ketika sudah saatnya. </p><p>Namun untuk sekarang, saatnya berangkat ke sekolah. </p><p>Di mata Mingyu, setidaknya pada saat itu, Wonwoo adalah sosok tinggi yang kurus kering. Tulang-tulang di badannya hampir semuanya terlihat tajam dan menonjol, dan pada saat itu otak anak-anaknya cenderung mengucapkan segala rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam kepalanya. </p><p>“Kamu kok kurus banget, sih?” Tanyanya ketika mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mingyu dan adiknya di jok belakang, Wonwoo berada tepat di kursi penumpang di sebelah supir. </p><p>Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. “Makan ku banyak, kok.” </p><p>“Tapi kamu tetap kurus?” </p><p>Sang anak kecil di depan sana mengangguk. “Kamu kok pendek banget, sih?” </p><p>Mendengar pertanyaan balasan dari sang lawan bicara yang tak begitu mengenakan, Mingyu menekuk bibirnya. “Kata mami aku masih bisa tinggi kalau minum susu.” </p><p>Lagi, bahu yang diangkat dengan cuek. “Oke.” </p><p>Dan mereka pun tak lagi saling berbicara selama perjalanan, dan juga ketika keduanya turun di depan gerbang sekolah pagi itu. </p><p>Mami nya Mingyu berpesan begini kepada Wonwoo kala itu: mulai hari ini kemanapun Awon pergi, harus tetep sama-sama abang terus, ya? Dan Wonwoo mengangguk patuh karena begitulah ia sedari kecil; si penurut yang tak pernah banyak meminta dan menuntut. Jika sebuah perintah dilayangkan kepadanya bahwa ia harus terus bersama dengan Mingyu kemanapun, makan itulah yang akan bocah itu lakukan. </p><p>Wonwoo mengikuti ekstrakurikuler radio dan klub pecinta film pada masa SMP-nya. Sebuah klub yang cukup populer dan diminati, juga tak menerima sembarang orang untuk bisa masuk. Ia bersama dengan Hansol—kawan kentalnya kala itu, menjadi seorang remaja yang sibuk belajar ini dan itu dari pengalaman mereka berada di kedua club. </p><p>Di sisi lain, Mingyu, adalah tipe yang lebih suka meramaikan ranah olahraga sana. Pulangnya seringkali telat karena pelatih yang mengharuskan, dan sekujur tubuhnya selalu berkeringhat hasil dari berlari, berlompat, dan mencoba untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring yang menggantung diatas sana. </p><p>Wonwoo yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya kemudian akan menunggu Mingyu yang masih sibuk mencetak skor di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari batu dan letaknya di bawah pohon rindang pinggir lapangan. Biasanya Mingyu akan mengawali satu-satunya percakapan mereka sepulang sekolah itu dengan kalimat begini, “Udah selesai.” </p><p>Dan Wonwoo akan serta-merta menutup buku tulisnya dengan mengatakan kalimat, “Oke.” </p><p>“Lagi nulis apa?” </p><p>“Materi untuk siaran radio besok.” </p><p>“Oh.” Sang atlit mamandangi ujung sepatunya dengan canggung. Wonwoo pun, tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya... </p><p>“Mau <em>request </em>lagu?” </p><p>Wajah Mingyu seketika terang benderang. “Emang bisa?” </p><p>Anggukan platonik. “Bisa-bisa aja.” </p><p>“Adanya lagu apa?” </p><p>“Apa aja, kan <em>request</em>.” </p><p>“Oh iya.” Tengkuknya digaruki walaupun tidak gatal, masih dengan gerakan yang canggung. “<em>Hey, Soul Sister.</em>” </p><p>
  <em>Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream. </em>
</p><p><em>Ah, to be young and free in the year of 2010.</em> “Oke.” </p><p>Dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju mobil di parkiran dalam diam setelah menutup alur pembicaraan dengan saling anguk. </p><p> </p><p>(Keesokan harinya Mingyu menyantap mie ayam di kantin pada jam istirahat sembari diiringi oleh lantunan melodi dari lagu yang dimintanya terputar lewat <em>speaker</em> sekolah) </p><p> </p><p>Dalam beberapa okasi, Wonwoo selalu kebetulan selesai lebih dulu dan berakhir dengan menunggu Mingyu menuntaskan segala kegiatannya. Mereka tak pernah mempertanyakan dinamika tersebut karena jarak yang mereka bangun selalu jelas adanya. Namun kali ini, Wonwoo harus tinggal lebih lama dalam ruang siarannya untuk acara Hari Film Nasional esok hari. </p><p>Bodohnya, ia lupa mengabari sang atlit akan itu dan sekarang, di tengah-tengah pembahasan penting pada pukul setengah empat sore, Wonwoo tak tahu apakah Mingyu tengah kebingungan mencarinya atau malah meninggalkannya. </p><p>Jawabannya muncul ketika melihat sebuah kerumunan di pinggir lapangan, tengah memakan beberapa jajanan yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah juga beraneka minuman manis. Permasalahannya adalah, menyapa Mingyu ketika ia tengah bersama dengan teman-temannya merupakan hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah dirinya lakukan. </p><p>Namun pilihannya adalah ini atau mereka akan terus-terusan mengulur waktu pulang. </p><p>Wonwoo melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, menepuk pundak Mingyu dengan pelan. “Abang.” </p><p>Mingyu sekonyong-konyong membalikkan badannya dengan terkejut, matanya kini membulat dengan sempurna. “Eh.” </p><p>Lalu kemudian munculah deretan beban di pundak yang tengah ia pikul karena empat teman dari Mingyu juga ikut memandangnya dengan terkejut. Ia menelan ludahnya, dan merasakannya turun melalui kerongkongannya dengan sejumput rasa nyeri. “Udah selesai.” </p><p>Mingyu berkedip dengan polos. “Oke.” Lalu kemudian berdiri. Lalu kemudian mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dengan setengah canggung. </p><p>Wonwoo pun mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berdeham untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu setelah Mingyu, pada akhirnya, berpamitan kepada teman-temannya untuk terakhir kali. </p><p>Mereka berjalan menuju mobil tanpa sepatah kata sebagaimana mereka selalu, sebagaimana hari-hari sebelumnya. </p><p>Bagi mereka yang tak begitu mengenal baik Wonwoo juga Mingyu di lingkungan sekolah dan hanya pernah berpapasan sesekali, rumor mengatakan mereka adalah kakak beradik dari bagaimana sang penyiar radio selalu memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan abang. Mereka yang lainnya mengira mereka adalah sepupu, dan sebagian lagi menganggapnya sebagai hal yang aneh. Namun yang bersangkutan tak pernah repot-repot membenarkan, atau mengklarifikasi apapun, apalagi ketika keduanya tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskannya. </p><p>Terutama ketika Mingyu tak begitu berkenan memperkenalkan Wonwoo sebagai anak dari pembantu rumah tangga di rumahnya. </p><p>Mungkin dirinya adalah seorang majikan, dan mungkin dirinya adalah orang yang lebih berada dibanding Wonwoo. Namun sesibuk apapun mami nya, beliau selalu punya banyak waktu untuk mendidik anak-anaknya menjadi sosok yang punya empati juga sopan santun. Mingyu tak harus serta-merta mengumumkan kepada dunia bentuk relasinya dengan Wonwoo hanya karena kenyataanya berkata seperti itu.  </p><p>Kata mami, keluarga Wonwoo secara turun temurun telah bekerja bersama keluarganya seperti saudara sendiri. Mereka tidak lagi sekedar orang asing yang menjalani siklus simbiosis mutualisme, tetapi juga memupuk rasa terima kasih terhadap satu sama lain atas bantuan dan kerjasama nya. </p><p>Mingyu sering melihat mami nya kesepian. Papi yang banyak melakukan perjalanan bisnis, dan mami yang terkadang waktu luangnya dihabiskan untuk menonton <em>series How I Meet Your Mother</em> seharian dikamarnya sembari mengunyah suap demi suap <em>Ice Cream Häagen-Dazs</em> kedalam mulutnya. Dikala itu, satu-satunya kawan yang bersedia menjadi teman bicaranya hanya si teteh, yang dengan senang hati membuatkan berbagai makanan untuk mengisi hari libur. </p><p>Melihat bagaimana relasi antara orang tuanya dengan orang tua Wonwoo... Mingyu setidaknya harus menjaga silaturahmi tersebut dengan sebesar ini, bukan? Lagipula, menganggap Wonwoo sebagai sepupunya tidaklah begitu buruk. </p><p>Wonwoo <em>si sepupu Mingyu,</em> hari ini harus menghadapi sang atlit yang hari ini sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Mingu membuka jalan masuknya ke dalam mobil untuk kemudian membanting pintu, dan Wonwoo di bangku depan hanya bisa tersentak dalam diam. </p><p>“Jalan, pak.” Katanya dengan dingin, juga sebagai petunjuk bahwa tak seharusnya Wonwoo menginterupsi dalam bentuk apapun. Namun Mingyu yang biasanya selalu bergairah dalam perjalan pulangnya sembari membayangkan <em>play station</em> yang menanti di rumah selalu lebih menyenangkan daripada Mingyu yang <em>mood</em> nya sedang tidak bisa diajak berkooperasi. </p><p>Alih-alih minta untuk diturunkan di depan gang menuju rumahnya sebagaimana biasanya, Wonwoo ikut ke rumah Mingyu kala itu. </p><p>Ibunya memandang dari depan gerbang dengan alis yang menukik. “Ih, atuhlah kok <em>aa</em> segala ikut kesini?” </p><p>“Iya, kepingin—” Omongannya dipotong dengan Mingyu yang kembali membanting pintunya ketika turun dari mobil. “—…..kepingin nemenin abang.” </p><p>“Abang kenapa, <em>a’</em>?” </p><p>Keningnya berkerut. “Kayaknya gara-gara basket.” </p><p>“Yaudah atuh, <em>sok</em> coba <em>aa</em> ajak main biar gak sedih lagi? Kasian si abang.” </p><p>Dirinya mengangguk paham. </p><p>Dalam perjalananya untuk dalam diam mengendap-endap menuju kamar Mingyu, dirinya dikejutkan dengan Minseo yang kini tengah bermain dengan bonekanya di taman dekat kolam renang. Matanya membulat terkejut ketika melihat Wonwoo, dan segala pergerakan dalam tubuhnya seketika berhenti. </p><p>“Hai.” Sapanya, dengan nada sedatar mungkin. </p><p>Minseo lari terbirit-birit sesaat ketika Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. <em>Aneh</em>, pikirnya sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan. </p><p>Ketika dirinya mengintip dengan membuka pintu kamar, Mingyu tengah sibuk membuka satu persatu cokelat dari dalam bungkusnya sebelum kemudian melempar sampahnya sembarang. Mimik kesalnya masih disana, wajahnya yang memerah karena marah masih disana. Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan kemudian. </p><p>“Masuk aja.” Begitu katanya, bahkan ketika Wonwoo yakin ia belum memeriksa ada siapa dibalik pintunya. Namun tanpa banyak basa basi ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. </p><p>Wonwoo tahu persis apa yang sekiranya ingin ia sampaikan ketika sudah di  dalam nanti. <em>Ada apa? Mengapa bersedih? Boleh kubantu hibur?</em> Tapi satu-satunya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah, “Disini adem banget.” </p><p>Mingyu tak serta-merta menghakimi bahwa Wonwoo itu aneh, atau menganggap ungkapannya barusan kelewat norak. Malahan, bocah itu kini membenarkan posisi rebahnya dan menyisakan Wonwoo ruang untuk duduk. “Iya, AC dikamarku gak pernah dimatiin.” </p><p>“Bahkan walaupun kamu gak ada disini?” </p><p>Bocah didepannya mengangguk. “Aku paling benci kalau pulang sekolah masuk kamar, terus udaranya masih panas.” </p><p>Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo kehilangan ide untuk menanggapi penjelasan singkat barusan. “Oh. Kalau dirumahku cuma ada kipas angin.” </p><p>Alis Mingyu menukik. “Emangnya gak panas?” </p><p>“Panas,” Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya santai seperti bagaimana dirinya selalu. “Tapi ibuku belum punya cukup tabungan untuk beli AC. Lagian, listriknya gak akan kuat.” </p><p>“Gimana cara tahu listrik gak akan kuat?” </p><p>“Hmm... caanya kalau elektronik di rumah menyala semua, pasti listriknya langsung turun. Mati.” </p><p>Mingyu sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk dengan paham. “Kalau gitu setiap pulang sekolah kamu ngadem di kamarku aja.” </p><p>Pupil Wonwoo bergetar sejenak. “Boleh emangnya?” </p><p>Sekarang gantian bahu Mingyu yang diangkat dengan cuek. “Kita bisa main PS bareng.” </p><p>“Atau nonton film?” </p><p>“Nonton film?” Sang pemain basket memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya  sebelum kemudian melirik nakas di seberang ruangan. ”Oh, kita bisa setel lewat DVD! Kamu punya kasetnya?” </p><p>Wonwoo menurunkan tas gemblok yang sedari tadi masih tersampir di punggungnya, dan membongkar isinya untuk menemukan sebuah kaset DVD. “Ini punya Hansol, jadi gak boleh sampai rusak dan pegangnya harus hati-hati.” </p><p>Mingyu mengangguk bersemangat sebelum kemudian mengutak-atik DVD nya dan mencoba untuk memasangnya hingga menyala. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing diatas tempat tidur dan bersiap menanti gambar untuk terputar melalui layar. </p><p>“Ini film tentang apa?” Tanya Mingyu sambil lagi-lagi membuka bungkus  cokelatnya. Dan Wonwoo di sebelah hanya menanggapi degan gumaman pelan. </p><p>“Tonton aja.” </p><p>“Tapi aku kalau nonton film harus selalu dikasih tahu jalan ceritanya dulu.” </p><p>“Itu namanya penistaan <em>plot</em> cerita, abang.” Wonwoo berdecak pelan. “Kamu harus cobain nonton film dengan mata tertutup, sensasinya pasti lebih dapet.” </p><p>“Tapi kalau nontonya dengan mata tertutup, cara liat gambarnya gimana?” </p><p>Wonwoo berkedip, berkedip, dan <em>tertawa</em>. “Maksudnya... mata tertutup itu kita sama sekali belum tahu tentang jalan ceritanya dan bagaimana endingnya.” </p><p>“Oh.” Mingyu menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. “Apa tadi judulnya?” </p><p>“<em>3 Idiots</em>, abang.” </p><p>Mingyu menyempurnakan letak duduknya ketika Wonwoo pada akhirnya memencet tombol <em>play</em>. “Oke, ayo kita nonton.” </p><p>Dan dalam film berdurasi tiga jam itu, mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur entah di menit keberapa dengan kepala yang saling menyender kepada satu sama lain juga tubuh yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah. </p><p> </p><p>(Ibunya kemudian membangunkannya ketika sore tiba, dan Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya dengan pinggiran bibir yang masih belepot cokelat)</p><p> </p><p>Pada suatu ketika pada tahun kedua mereka di masa SMP, papi nya akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya di luar negeri malam nanti dan mami mengambil cuti satu hari kala itu. Pasalnya bukan hanya karena kedatangan sang suami yang beliau sambut, namun juga ulang tahun yang ke empat belas anak pertamanya. </p><p>Mereka berlima (Mingyu, Minseo, mami, Wonwoo, dan ibunya) tengah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk berbelanja bulanan sekaligus membeli bahan makanan untuk acara nanti. Tadinya Wonwoo menolak untuk ikut karena laporan prakteknya yang harus segera diselesaikan, tetapi minggu yang juga enggan berangkat jika tak ada kawan sebaya nya itu membuat sang mami tak mempunyai pilihan lain. </p><p>Ajaib bagaimana dalam setahun belakangan, mereka telah melakukan segala hal bagai pinang dibelah dua. Paham akan jadwal satu sama lain, saling menunggu tanpa harus mengucap sepatah kata, kebutuhan presensi yang ditunjukan lewat perasaan tak nyaman acap kali mereka sedang tidak sefrekuensi, dan banyaknya waktu yang Wonwoo habiskan di kamar Mingyu. </p><p>Satu tahun yang lalu, mereka bahkan tak berbicara dalam perjalanan dari lapangan menuju mobil. Sekarang, Mingyu akan sekonyong-konyong memuntahkan segala yang terjadi pada harinya kepada kawan sebayanya itu. Dilain waktu mereka bertengkar karena beda pendapat yang kekanak-kanakan, dilain tempat mereka bahkan disfungsi menjalani hari tanpa celoteh dari satu sama lain. </p><p>“Abang, kamu bukannya hari ini harus ngelarin prakarya seni budaya?” </p><p>Mingyu yang tak mengidahkan itu kini tengah sibuk memilih toping yogurt yang akan dibelinya. “Mata pelajarannya besok sehabis istirahat, jadi masih sempet ngerjain pagi-pagi.” </p><p>“Masa? Emang keburu? Aku aja semalaman ngecetnya masih belum kelar.” </p><p>“Pasti kelar.” Katanya percaya diri, masih menumpu perhatian pada botol warna-warni sejauh mata memandang. “Udah deh, mending kamu masuk-masukin keranjang aja nih semua yang kamu mau. Karena mami lagi seneng pasti total belanjaanya gak akan dilihat.” </p><p>Pun begitu, Wonwoo hanya memasukan satu botol dengan <em>varian mix fruit</em> ke dalam keranjang. </p><p>Mereka diluaran sana pasti mempertanyakan, mengapa ada dua remaja normal berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tinggal di ibukota seelit Jakarta menggunakan aku-kamu utuk berbicara ke[ada satu sama lain. Mereka pun, disekolah, seringkali dijadikan bahan cemooh. Katanya <em>aneh</em> lah, <em>kurang jantan</em> lah. Tapi Wonwoo pernah sekali menggantinya, namun proposal tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang atlit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(“Bang, lo tau gak sih—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hah? Tadi kamu manggil aku apa?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“.....lo?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kok tiba-tiba jadi gue-lo?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Abang, lo tahu gak sih disekolah cuma kita anak cowok yang saling manggil aku-kamu ke satu sama lain...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ya emang kenapa? Kita kan sepupuan. Tetep panggil aku-kamu atau nanti kubilangin mami.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dan semenjak saat itu Wonwoo bahkan tak berani mencoba merubah apapun yang telah ada diantara mereka) </p><p> </p><p>Bicara tentang histori, ada satu momen sakral yang tak pernah hilang dan selalu tinggal di dalam ingatan Wonwoo bahkan ketika ia telah besar di kemudian hari. Histori itu terjadi di hari ini, dimana  perasaan bahagianya sukar dihitung dengan skala angka dari satu hingga sepuluh. </p><p>“Mau cobain gak?” </p><p>“Cobain apa?” </p><p>“Lomba lari sambil dorong keranjang.” </p><p>Wonwoo berkedip kebingungan. “Emang boleh?” </p><p>“Kita cari lorong yang sepi.” </p><p>Masih sambil berkedip, dirinya menangkap sosok ibunya, Minseo, juga tante Kim dari jauh. “Nanti ketahuan, abang.” </p><p>Mingyu tak pernah menyerah sebelumnya walaupun yang ia dengar dalam suara Wonwoo adalah desperasi. “Ayo cepet kita keujung sana.” </p><p>Dan begitulah bagaimana dirinya dan Mingyu ada di lorong terpojok dan tersepi sebuah supermarket besar, salah satu saling menunggu di bagian ujung untuk menjadi peserta dan juga juri. Sebuah timer yang asalnya dari jam tangan Mingyu menjadi alat bantu mereka siang hari itu. </p><p>“Siap ya?!” Ucap Mingyu, sedikit berteriak. Wonwoo dari jauh mengangkat jempol seadanya, mencoba menahan jantungnya yang bekerja dua kali lebih keras. </p><p>Dan Mingyu pun berlari. </p><p>Dalam sepersekian sekon memperhatikan teman sebaya nya itu berlari sembari mendorong troli dari ujung keujung, ada titik dimana Wonwoo hanya dapat fokus kepada wajahnya yang tersenyum kegirangan. Lalu pada rambutnya yang terkibas kebelakang. Lalu pada kakinya yang berlari kencang. Lalu kepada si dia yang kini telah sampai tepat di depan matanya. </p><p>“Berapa detik?!” Tanyanya, dengan napas yang terburu. </p><p>Wonwoo mematikan <em>timer</em> masih dengan jantung yang setengah melayang. “Sepuluh,” Dirinya menelan ludah. “Detik.” </p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Sang pemain basket melakukan selebrasi. “Sekarang kamu, Won.” </p><p>“Abang, aku gak usah deh.” Ucapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ludah yang tadi ditelannya kini serasa menyangkut di tenggorokan. </p><p>“Lah kok gak seru gitu sih?” </p><p>Senjata andalan Mingyu: kening yang berkerut, suara yang meninggi. Wonwoo jatuh berlutut. “Yaudah, iya.” </p><p>Dirinya mendorong troli tersebut kembali ke seberang, dan dengan pasrah bersiap untuk melakukan sebagaimana Mingyu tadi. </p><p>“Siap?!” </p><p>“Iya.” </p><p>“<em>Go!</em>” </p><p>Sensasi dari berlari alih-alih menunggu ternyata lebih gila. Ketika ingin memelankan langkahnya, tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo telah terbang menjamah langit. Kali ini, tujuannya adalah satu titik di depan sana; bocah bernama Kim Mingyu. Dan pendar benda-benda disekitarnya seketika memudar, melebur, bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan Wonwoo pun akhirnya menghampiri. </p><p>Keduanya sama-sama mengambil napas, sama-sama sama melempar senyum. </p><p>“Tujuh belas detik! <em>YES</em>, aku menang!” <em>It doesn’t matter anyway, isn’t it?</em> “Karena aku menang, berarti hari ini kamu harus nginep di rumahku.” </p><p><em>Or not.</em> “Kok gitu?” </p><p>“Karena abang lagi ulang tahun, Awon.” </p><p>Ya, sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. </p><p>Wonwoo sepenuhnya ada disana. Ketika Mingyu meniup lilin, ketika Mingyu memotong kue, ketika Mingyu dengan usil menaruh krim di hidung Minseo dan hidungnya, ketika bocah yang tengah berulang tahun itu bahagia karena ada papinya ada dirumah, dan ketika ia membuka satu demi satu hadiah kepunyaanya. </p><p>Mingyu tidur sembari memeluk bola basket pemberian Wonwoo malam itu. </p><p>Tahun terakhir mereka di masa SMP terasa berjalan seperti kedipan mata; dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba mereka telah sampai di penghujung acara. Tahun itu mungkin tak cukup banyak celah untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain, namun 2012 tetap menjadi tahun-tahun dimana mereka yang tengah jatuh cinta menyanyikan <em>All of Me</em> kepada pasangannya, mereka yang patah hati menjadikan <em>I Knew You Were Trouble</em> sebagai anthem gundah gulana nya, mereka yang berkumpul di lorong memeluk gitar dan memainkan <em>not</em> demi <em>not</em> dari <em>Payphone</em>, dan mereka yang mendapatkan jam kelas kosong menyuarakan <em>Call Me Maybe</em> beramai-ramai. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu menghabiskan liburan semesternya dengan memamerkan kepada dunia bahwa seragamnya kini telah berganti warna menjadi putih abu-abu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Abang.” </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“Abang.” </p><p>“Hmm.” </p><p>“Rapat pensi.” </p><p>Yang ditegur masih belum berkeinginan untuk beranjak dari <em>game</em> di ponselnya. Malahan, ia kini bermultitasking antara meminum es jeruknya dengan pertarungan <em>Temple Run</em> yang score nya telah berjuta-juta itu. ”Duluan, duluan.” </p><p>"Ih, Awon kesini karena disuruh manggil abang.” </p><p>Masih fokus, masih sibuk sendiri. “Yaudah biar cepet kamu duduk terus abisin siomay abang.” </p><p>Wonwoo berdecak sebal sebelum kemudian memutar bola matanya dan menuruti perintah laki-laki tersebut. Bibirnya kini sibuk menguyah bakso ikan berbumbu kacang itu satu persatu.  </p><p>“Nanti pulang bareng gak?” Mulai Mingyu lagi ketika tengah menyedot tetes-tetes terakhir minumannya. </p><p>“Gak, abis rapat pensi masih ada rapat buat Hari Film Nasional.” </p><p>“Buset, mau pulang jam berapa lu?” Tanya laki-laki di depannya dengan nada terkejut yang dilebih-lebihkan. “Bawa motor?” </p><p>Wonwoo mengangguk. “Bawa.” </p><p>“Yaudah. Jangan kemaleman, Awon.” </p><p><em>Iya, kalau kak Seulgi gak sempat marah-marah dulu soal ruang ekskul kita yang jadwal piketnya gak dijalanin.</em> “Oke.” </p><p><em>Tahun 2014.</em> Tahun dimana Wonwoo sedang sibuk-sibuknya berorganisasi, dan tahun dimana Mingyu sedang gencar mengikuti kejuaraan olahraga disana-sini. Ditengah hektiknya dua hal itu, Wonwoo masih tetap memilih ekstrakurikuler yang punya relevansi dengan semasa SMP nya dulu—klub film, dan Mingyu mewakili ekstrakurikuler olahraga menjadi panitia pada acara pensi nanti. </p><p><em>Tahun 2014.</em> Tahun dimana sebuah hal unik bernama<em> Ice Bucket Challenge</em> menjadi salah satu kejadian viral terbesar di seluruh dunia, sebuah game bernama <em>Flappy Bird</em> yang membuat banyak orang menjadi emosi ketika memainkannya, kota Bekasi yang menjadi bulan-bulanan warga internet karena kejadian uniknya, dan Pharrel Williams merilis lagu berjudul <em>Happy</em> yang sewaktu itu merupakan soundtrack dari film <em>Despicable Me 2. </em></p><p><em>Tahun 2014.</em> Ketika akhirnya baik Wonwoo juga Mingyu mulai sering memasukkan perkataan orang-orang disekitar mereka bahkan yang sifatnya gurauan sekalipun, <em>ke dalam hati.</em> </p><p>Kali pertama mendengar serangkaian cemooh tersebut, mereka pikir semua terjadi hanya karena SMA selalu jauh lebih berbeda daripada SMP. Toh, mereka pun, punya banyak perubahan signifikan dalam diri. Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih tinggi darinya, sifatnya yang sudah tak lagi kekanak-kanakan, emosinya yang semakin bisa dikontrol, dan hal-hal lain yang sedari kecil tak pernah Wonwoo bayangkan akan terjadi kepada seorang Kim Mingyu. </p><p>Menjadi seorang pemuda yang akan membuat siapapun jatuh cinta dengan sifat supel dan riangnya, begitulah abangnya tumbuh. </p><p>Wonwo, di sisi lain, merubah citranya dimata orang-orang sekitar sebagai dia sang bintang sekolah yang jaraknya sukar diraih (terutama bagi perempuan yang ingin mendekatinya). Wonwoo dan hirarkinya terlalu diatas, Wonwoo sang ketua osis sekolah, Wonwoo dengan segudang pengertiannya tentang film klasik, dan Wonwoo yang sibuknya setengah mati. </p><p>Menjadi seorang pemuda yang tak terlalu mementingkan segala urusan diluar akademi dan organisasi, begitulah dirinya tumbuh. </p><p> </p><p>Dan sekarang gonjang-ganjing hidupnya harus ditambah dengan guyonan ini setiap harinya: </p><p>“Ini dia nih pasangan homo kita dateng... eh gembel, cuma elu yang mau rapat doang musti dijemput dulu sama ketua osisnya langsung. Manja banget dah nih si abang, semuanya harus sama Awon ya? <em>Wakakakak</em>.” </p><p>“Heh,” Ucap salah seorang dipojokan, dengan tubuh yang tengah terduduk diatas meja kayu tak terpakai. Nada suaranya yang alih-alih membela sudah dapat dipastikan hanya akan menambah gaduh ruang osis yang kini dipenuhi beberapa siswa itu. ”Berpikiran negatif aja lo pada, sepupunya itu. Sepupu tapi mesrah. <em>JIAAAHHHHH</em>.” </p><p>
  <em>Every single day, every single time. </em>
</p><p>“Bacot lo botak, laper tadi gua.” </p><p>“Iye bang iye, sekarang udah kenyang? Mau yang panjang-panjang sekalian gak? Timun, maksudnya <em>HAHAHA</em>.” </p><p>
  <em>So loud. So fucking loud. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dari bagaimana anak seumuran mereka menanggapi hal yang tabu dimata masyarakat Wonwoo belajar, bahwa terkadang kita harus menjaga diri dari mara bahaya yang datangnya melalui orang terdekat. Menanggapi dengan netral dan ikut ber-<em>haha hihi</em> adalah yang terbaik, dan menutup urusan kita hanya untuk menjadi konsumsi pribadi adalah jalan pintas. </p><p>Seperti bagaimana percakapan hari ini akhirnya ada. </p><p>“Loh? Tumben hari Sabtu gini pagi-pagi udah main kesini.” </p><p>“Mau bantuin Minseo ngerjain tugas ekonomi. Abang juga jam segini ngapain udah bangun?” </p><p>“Laper, mau minta bikinin sarapan sama si mbak.” </p><p>Dirinya mengangguk paham. “Ibu di balkon atas, lagi jemur cucian.” </p><p>“Oke.” Katanya, berjalan melewati Wonwoo menuju dapur, setelah mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya pelan. “Kalau gitu abang bikin sendiri aja makanannya.” </p><p>
  <em>Oh, I'm a mess right now; inside out. </em>
</p><p>“Abang.” </p><p>Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya sebelum kemudian berbalik badan. “Hm?” </p><p>“Kenapa sih abang gak cari pacar? Kalau abang punya pacar kita kan pasti gak mungkin dituduh yang engga-engga mulu.” </p><p>Alih-alih menjawab ataupun mengelak, Mingyu hanya mengerjap sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah berantakan akibat bangun tidur itu. “Kenapa harus abang yang punya pacar? Awon kan juga bisa punya pacar.” </p><p>“Ya tapi aku kan payah kalau sama perempuan. Susah dapet pacarnya. Abang temen ceweknya banyak, masa gak ada yang nyantol satu.” </p><p>Lagi, sang atlit masih dengan ekspresi setengah sadar memandangi Wonwoo dengan datar. Bibirnya menguap sekali sebelum ia kembali menjawab. “Belum ada yang <em>sreg</em>, Awon. Daripada abang pacaran cuma coba-coba terus akhirnya nyakitin orang mending abang diem.” </p><p><em>Skak mat</em> untuk Wonwoo. Dirinya terkena umpan yang ia lempar sendiri. <em>Oh</em>, tapi mungkin ia bisa melempar satu lagi sisa granat. </p><p>“Tapi abang..... suka perempuan, kan?” </p><p>Wonwoo ingin punya sebuah kekuatan <em>super</em>, dimana ia bisa membaca pikiran Mingyu. Sedari dulu kawan sebayanya itu selalu menjadi buku yang terbuka lebar, dan Wonwoo selalu selangkah di depan untuk dapat mengerti apa yang bocah itu mau. Sekarang, ketika umur abangnya yang akan berumur tujuh belas tahun dalam beberapa minggu, laki-laki itu seakan dengan magis mempunyai sebuah benteng untuk mengurung ia dan jalan pikirannya. Dan Wonwoo buta arah. </p><p>“Cara menilainya gak begitu, Awon.” Begitu katanya, mematahkan <em>train of thought</em> Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti. </p><p>Dan kini sepanjang ia menjalani sisa hari itu, di kepalanya hanya ada kata-kata <em>terus gimana cara menilainya, abang?</em> berputar-putar bak puasaran air di Segitiga Bermuda sana. </p><p>Frekuensi waktu yang Wonwoo habiskan bersama Minseo kini lebih banyak dari bersama Mingyu. Sebuah hal yang perlu digarisbawahi karena adik kecil yang berada satu tahun dibawahnya itu selalu hobi mangkir ketika dulu Wonwoo bahkan hanya memanggilnya. Sekarang Minseo tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan pemberani, dan Wonwoo melihatnya sebagai suatu hal yang positif. </p><p>“Bang Awon.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Klub film ngadain apa buat Hari Film Nasional besok?” </p><p>“Hmm,” Wonwoo menghentikan tangannya dari merangkum buku cetak sejarah ke buku tulisnya. ”Pernah denger tentang Kineforum?” </p><p>Sang adik menggeleng. </p><p>“Jadi Kineforum ini adalah biskop mini gitu, Seo. Kapasitas penontonnya cuma 45 orang, yang cuma diputer bukan cuma film tapi juga ada diskusinya. Tujuannya adalah sebagai bioskop alternatif non komersial dan juga wadah pertukaran budaya.” </p><p>“Wah... baru tahu aku.” Sang adik terkesiap. “Berarti yang diputer cuma film lokal aja?” </p><p>Wonwoo menggeleng. “Film klasik, kontemporer, dalam dan luar negeri, semua boleh.” </p><p>“Ih jadi penasaran deh...” Minseo seketika meraih Blackberry nya dan membuka <em>browser</em> untuk mencari beberapa gambar. </p><p>“Kalau mau, Sabtu besok kamu ikut aja, dek.” </p><p>Mata perempuan itu sekonyong-konyong membulat. “Ikut abang ke Kineforum?” </p><p>Sang laki-laki berkacamata mengangguk. “Ikut aja, kita besok mau nonton Pendekar Tongkat Emas. Udah pernah denger? Pemainnya keren-keren, dari Nicholas Saputra sampai Tara Basro ada semua disana. Produsernya itu mbak Mira Lesmana sama mas Riri Riza, yang bikin film Petualangan Sherina, Laskar Pelangi, sama Gie. Gokil, kan?” </p><p>Lagi, Minseo menggeleng. “<em>Please</em> ajak aku...” </p><p>Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Tangannya dengan reflek meraih puncak kepala sang adik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yang disentuh menciut kecil. </p><p>Lalu, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, perempuan itu menoleh ke sebelah dan bangkit untuk mengecup bibir Wonwoo dengan cepat. Secepat kilat bahkan dirinya tak dapat memperkirakan ataupun mengingatnya kembali. Namun rasa kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan ada disana, terus menempel dan tetap hidup. </p><p>Bahkan ketika Wonwoo berdeham kikuk  dan kemudian meminta izin sang adik untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. </p><p>Yang ajaib dari Minseo adalah perempuan itu selalu terasa seperti Mingyu versi perempuan bagi Wonwoo. Dan itu semua dapat terlihat dari bagaimana hari ini, dalam perjalanan mereka bertiga (dirinya, Mingyu dan Minseo) menuju Kineforum (jangan salah paham, Wonwoo sudah mengajak Mingyu duluan sebelumnya) telah bersikap sebagaimana biasanya seakan ciuman kemarin hanyalah sebuah kasualitas dan kata lain dari terima kasih. </p><p>Tetapi sebagai orang asia yang tinggal di negara konservatif seperti Indonesia, kasualitas tak pernah melibatkan pertemuan bibir dengan bibir terhadap mereka yang hubungannya hanya sebatas teman (atau dalam kasus Wonwoo, ia adalah anak dari asisten rumah tangga di rumah majikannya). Jadi ketika Minseo bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, kini hanya tinggal Wonwoo yang menjadi tersiksa. </p><p>Malam itu di dekat tugu pintu masuk Taman Ismail Marzuki ternyata ada sekelompok musisi jalanan yang sedang melakukan kolaborasi musik. Kerumunannya cukup ramai, dan pasca menonton film dan berdiskusi tadi mereka memang merasa cukup sayang jika langsung beranjak pulang. Bermalam minggu diluar sambil menikmati musik gratis tidaklah terdengar begitu buruk. </p><p>“Cil, beli kacang rebus sana.” </p><p>“Dih, kok aku?!” </p><p>“Ya kamu kan anak bawangnya disini, jadi kamu yang bertugas beli kacang rebus. Udah sana jalan, minumnya sekalian jangan lupa.” </p><p>“Ish!” Amukannya tak diperdulikan kakak satu-satunya itu. Dan seperti biasa, harus ada Wonwoo yang menengahi dua bersaudara itu. </p><p>“Belinya sama abang. Ayo buruan jalan.” </p><p>Minseo memberikan Mingyu sebuah <em>gesture</em> lidah memelet yang kekanak-kanakan. </p><p>Dalam hidupnya, Wonwoo tak pernah memikirkan bahwa mengantri untuk membeli kacang rebus akan menjadi semenegangkan ini. Pertama karena Minseo yang bergelendot di lengannya, kedua karena perempuan itu kini sedang mengangkat kamera ponselnya untuk mengabadikan mereka dalam sebuah potret. Ia berdeham, mencoba mengartikan segalanya hanya sekedar bagaimana seorang adik yang tengah bermanja-manja kepada kakaknya. </p><p>“Ini baju yang kamu pakai tuh model macem apa sih, dek?” </p><p>Minseo menunduk, memandang bajunya yang menggantung hanya sampai atas pusar sedangkan <em>jeans high waist</em> nya berada dibawahnya. “Ini? Namanya <em>crop tee</em>.” </p><p>“Kurang bahan.” </p><p>“<em>Crop tee</em>.” Sang perempuan menggertakan gigi-giginya. “Ini tuh lagi jaman.” </p><p>“Sama kayak rok sekolah kamu yang dikecil-kecilin?" </p><p>“Males banget, nadanya menghakimi.” </p><p>“Ya engga,” Sanggah Wonwoo sembari terkekeh. “Cuma sebenernya gak harus digaya-gayain. Yang namanya seragam ya tetep aja... <em>seragam</em>. Kegunaanya untuk sekolah.” </p><p>“Maksudnya aku jelek kalau pakai rok <em>span</em>?” </p><p>“Kamu cantik.” Jawab Wonwoo buru-buru. Perempuan kadang bisa menjadi sangat... <em>histeris</em> dengan permasalahan <em>aku jelek ya?</em> nya ini. ”Omongannya salah kamu artiin.” </p><p>“Abang.” </p><p>“Iya.” </p><p>“Aku suka sama kamu, tapi bukan sebagai kakak. Kalau yang itu,” Sang adik kecil menelan ludahnya susah payah. “Jangan sampai salah diartiin.” </p><p>Wonwoo sering menerka-nerka bagaimana sekiranya nanti ia akan mengungkapkan perasaan kepada perempuan yang disukainya. Pengalaman yang kurang dan nyali yang tidak besar terkadang membuatnya takut untuk mendekati lawan jenis, apalagi ketika Wonwoo merasa tak ada bagian manapun dalam dirinya yang terlihat memikat. Akankah nantinya sang perempuan lelah mendengar Wonwoo membicarakan obsesinya tentang film? Akankah mereka berpisah karena Wonwoo yang terlalu sibuk? </p><p>Dengan Minseo, semuanya tak pernah butuh rencana. Atau amunisi. Atau aba-aba. Dengan Minseo, Wonwoo adalah dirinya sendiri, seseorang yang telah mengenal perempuan tersebut bahkan ketika ia masih terbalut dalam seragam putih merah. Dengan Minseo, ia tak perlu khawatir jika perempuan itu mungkin tak menyukai satu dari banyak kekurangannya. Karena ketika kita mengenal seseorang dengan level kedekatan yang lebih tinggi, kita cenderung merasa nyaman dalam membagi beban dan kelemahan alih-alih berpura-pura. </p><p>Namun permasalahannya adalah, dirinya tak berkeinginan; untuk menjadikan mereka lebih dari yang saat ini tengah dijalani, untuk meminta lebih dari yang tengah mereka jalani, dan untuk merubah mereka menjadi lebih dari yang sudah terjalani. </p><p>Di belakang sana, sang musisi jalanan tengah memainkan lagunya dengan khidmat, membuat salah satu jalanan di daerah Cikini itu kini dipenuhi tabur nostalgia dengan melodi yang tengah mereka lantunkan. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lately, i've been, i've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ketika Wonwoo membalikkan badannya kala itu, pandangannya menangkap manik mata Mingyu yang tengah memandang dari kejauhan. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ternyata begini rasanya berpisah dengan Wonwoo (bagi Mingyu, beda kampus pun artinya perpisahan). Aneh rasanya ketika pria itu selalu dalam status <em>one call away </em>(Mingyu yang terkadang melihatnya ketika melewati kelas, mereka yang saling berpapasan ketika makan di kantin) sekarang perlu mengerahkan segala usaha hanya untuk sekedar bertemu. Atau saling mengosongkan jadwal dan meluangkan waktu. Atau membalas chat satu sama lain. </p><p>Dalam sepanjang hidupnya, Mingyu tak pernah sebegininya membenci jarak antara Jakarta Selatan dan Jakarta Pusat. </p><p>“Heh, main kek besok Sabtu ke rumah. Sombong amat.” </p><p>Dalam sambungan telepon yang sedikit putus-putus itu, kekehan dari sang pria berkacamata menelisik telinga Mingyu. “Sabar ya abang, lagi ngerjain tugas akhir nih.” </p><p>“Aku juga lagi skripsian tapi kayaknya gak sesibuk kamu.” </p><p>“Skripsi kamu dalam bentuk tulis, tugas akhir ku <em>literally</em> disuruh bikin film.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Gumamnya, (berpura-pura) sebal. “Tapi seriusan heh. Ayo main, Awon. <em>Refreshing</em> sedikit.” </p><p>“Gimana ya...” Pasti Wonwoo di seberang sana tengah menggigiti ujung sweaternya seperti sebagaimana ia selalu lakukan kala berkontemplasi. Mingyu yakin. “Oh kalau engga, Awon boleh minta tolong gak, bang?” </p><p>“Minta tolong apa?” </p><p>“Temenin nge-<em>shoot</em> hari ini... Harus banyak ambil <em>footage</em> lanskap ibukota.” </p><p>“Ya Allah, ribet amat dah tugas lu.” Protes sang pria yang lebih tinggi dengan sebuah rengek berlebihan. “Yaudah tapi malemnya temenin nonton musik di Kemang.” </p><p>“Hm...” </p><p>“Apa? Mikirin apalagi? Mau minta temenin ke kafe kucing juga? Itu sih lo ngaca aja.” </p><p>“Jadi lo ngatain gue kayak kucing?” </p><p>“<em>Lucu</em>, kayak kucing. Ada garis bawahnya.” </p><p>“Gak jelas.” Tolak sang pria berkacamata. “Nonton musik apa?” </p><p>“Ya macem-macem." </p><p>“Ada temen-temen kamu?” </p><p>“Ada, beberapa.” </p><p>“Yaudah kalau gitu nanti disana manggilnya jangan aku-kamu.” </p><p>Mingyu terdiam sedikit di tempatnya. Kesulitan merespon, kesulitan mencari kata. “Anak kuliahan gak se-<em>close minded</em> anak SMA kali, Awon.” </p><p>“But <em>still</em>, kita tuh aneh, abang.” </p><p>“Aneh gimana?” </p><p>“Ya... aneh. Aneh pokoknya.” </p><p>Lagi, sang pria yang lebih tinggi itu terdiam dan tengah menginterpretasi kata <em>aneh</em> dengan cara terbaik. “Mau ngabisin waktu luang bareng lo aja banyak banget halangannya.” </p><p>Sekarang gantian suara diujung sana yang menggantung pembicaraan  mereka sementara di udara. “<em>Yaudah iya</em>, ayo abis itu nongkrong pulangnya.” </p><p>Dan selanjutnya adalah Wonwoo yang harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga atas selebrasi Mingyu yang memekikkan. Namun diam-diam, ia tersenyum. </p><p>Kalau diingat-ingat, terakhir kali Mingyu dan Wonwoo pernah menjelajahi Jakarta dalam sebuah konteks bernama kebosanan adalah sewaktu mereka lulus SMA kemarin. Libur panjang dan detik-detik menegangkan menunggu pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru, dan bebasnya mereka dari hari-hari tanpa <em>try out</em>, bimbel, dan ketakutan akan ujian nasional. </p><p>Waktu itu mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki seluruh wahana yang ada di Dunia Fantasi, lalu bermain pasir hingga larut malam di pinggir pantai setelahnya. Mingyu memesan dua kelapa muda untuk mereka kala itu. Kaos lusuh, celana <em>jeans</em> yang digulung setengah dengan bercak air dan noda pasir, dan kelapa segar yang dagingnya tengah mereka kunyah perlahan. </p><p>“Abang.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Ini lagu-lagu yang daritadi kamu setel... dari album <em>Blue Neighborhood</em> bukan, sih?” </p><p>Mingyu berkedip antara Wonwoo dan ponselnya diatas pasir, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. “Gak tahu? Ini hasil <em>bluetooth</em> dari temen.” </p><p>Wonwoo memainkan pasir di tangannya dengan acak. “Seingetku nama albumnya <em>Blue Neighborhood</em>, deh.” </p><p>“Ooh, iya kali? Abang kemarin minta bluetooth lagu sama temen soalnya galeri musik kosong banget. Jadi dari kemarin kalau nge-<em>play</em> lagu <em>random</em> aja. Penyanyinya siapa emang?” </p><p>“Troye Sivan.” </p><p>“Ganteng?” </p><p>“Yaa... ganteng? Artis baru gitu, ini juga lagunya baru di rilis tahun ini kok.” </p><p>“Hmm... pasti bentar lagi ada berita heboh-heboh dia pacaran sama artis yang udah terkenal, nih. Selena Gomez deh, taruhan sama gue.” </p><p>Wonwoo mengulum senyumnya dengan susah payah. “Abang.” </p><p>“Ha?” </p><p>“Dia <em>gay</em>.” </p><p>“Oh.” Beberapa tetes air kelapa bermuncratan dari bibirnya. “<em>Oh</em>.” </p><p>“<em>Music video</em> dari <em>album</em> ini tuh dibagi jadi tiga dan diberi judul <em>Blue Neighborhood trilogy</em>. Isinya tentang perjuangan mereka yang masih berusaha mengaku kepada dunia tentang seksualitas mereka. Bagus banget deh...” </p><p>“Penyanyinya ngaku sendiri kalau dia <em>gay</em>?” </p><p>“Mhm.” Sang laki-laki berkacamata mengangguk. “Dia bikin video khusus <em>coming out</em> perihal ini di akun youtube nya tahun 2013 lalu. Video itu dibuat bahkan waktu dia belum seterkenal sekarang.” </p><p>“Berarti keluarganya juga tahu soal...?” </p><p>“Ya dia pertama <em>coming out</em> itu ke keluarganya lah abang, baru ke <em>followers</em>nya.” </p><p>“Terus?” </p><p>“Terus apanya?” </p><p>“Tanggapan keluarganya gimana?” </p><p>Lagi, Wonwoo kembali mengulum senyum. “Coba nanti dirumah abang tonton aja videonya.” </p><p>(Empat tahun kemudian, Wonwoo tak jua mengetahui apakah teman sebayanya itu pernah mencoba menontonnya) </p><p>Hari ini mereka disini, berumur 22, berstatus mahasiswa, dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. </p><p>Oh, satu lagi: sedang pusing dengan tugas akhir masing-masing. </p><p><em>Tahun 2019</em>. Dimana sebuah video tentang remaja yang mengamuk saat ditilang berakhir dengan menghancurkan motornya sendiri viral di media sosial, sebuah cerita yang menggegerkan satu Indonesia tentang kegiatan <em>KKN di Desa Penari</em> yang berujung malapetaka, dan juga tahun dirilisnya film <em>Joker</em> yang menyedot perhatian dunia. </p><p>Baik Mingyu juga Wonwoo tak lagi harus berseragam untuk pergi menimba ilmu, dan mengerti konsep dari <em>semakin dewasa kita, semakin kecil pula sirkel pertemanan yang bertahan di sekitar</em>. Satu lagi yang unik tentang menjadi mahasiswa dan berada di lingkungan kampus sana: seberapapun dekatnya pertemanan kita dengan satu sama lain, mereka tidak akan repot-repot menjadi sok tahu akan kehidupan seseorang dan ikut campur terhadap segala yang bukan urusan mereka. </p><p>Artinya adalah, menjadi bersama Wonwoo seperti dulu, atau bahkan mengajak pria itu ikut bergabung ke dalam sirkel pertemanannya, tak akan menjadi suatu masalah yang signifikan lagi bagi mereka. </p><p>“Emangnya, dokumenter kamu tuh tentang apa sih, Won?” Tanya sang abang sambil menunggu dua langkah di belakang, mulut penuh dengan kentang McD. Temannya, sang empu acara, tengah mengambil gambar lanskap kota Jakarta dari sudut pandang daerah sekitaran Gelora Bung Karno. </p><p>“Apa, bang? Gak denger.” </p><p>“Dokumenter kamu tentang apa.” </p><p>“Ooh...” Wonwoo memindahkan <em>angle</em> kameranya berputar 360 derajat. “Tentang Jakarta malam.” </p><p>“Tapi ini masih siang?” </p><p>“Isi <em>footage</em> nya kan pakai <em>timeline</em>, abang. Materi siangnya ya sebagai pembanding tentang apa yang katanya Jakarta Malam. Kalau isinya gelap semua, terus sisi sentimentilnya dimana?” </p><p>Alih-alih menyanggah, Mingyu malahan melanjutkan agenda mengunyahnya. “Gak ngerti.” </p><p>Wonwoo mendengus pasrah. “Yaudah gak usah ngerti, cukup temenin aja.” </p><p>Tanpa disuruh, Mingyu memasukkan satu buah kentang ke dalam mulut Wonwoo. “Minseo lagi ada di rumah padahal.” </p><p>Sang pria yang sedang menggengam kamera itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. “Iya tahu, terus?” </p><p>“Tadi harusnya kita ajak aja ya.” </p><p>“Lagi sibuk UAS dia.” </p><p>“Tahu banget nih kayaknya?” </p><p>“Ya kan ngobrol di chat.” </p><p>“Ooh...” Jawab Mingyu, dengan intonasi aneh. “Awon.” </p><p>“Yaa?” </p><p>“Kenapa nolak Minseo?” </p><p>Wonwoo berubah bentuk dari berdiri tegap mengambil gambar, sampai membalikan badan secepat kilat. “Diceritain?” </p><p>Dipikir-pikir, aneh juga kalau Minseo tidak bercerita. Adik dari kawannya itu selalu berbagi apapun kepada dirinya dan juga Mingyu. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika ternyata seorang Mingyu adalah orang yang akan <em>mengetahuinya</em> selain mereka berdua. “Kenapa ditolak?” </p><p>“Karena gak begitu.” </p><p>“Apanya?” </p><p>“Minseo, disini.” Wonwoo menekan permukaan bagian dimana hatinya berada. Dan setelah itu keadaanya menjadi seperti ini: mereka, di pinggir trotoar dekat halte busway Gelora Bung Karno, dengan latar langit sore berwarna oranye, dan ratusan kendaraan membunyikan klakson diantara kepadatan jam pulang kantor. Pun begitu, segalanya tentang semua yang ada disekitaran memudar dan kini hanya ada mereka, mengadu nasib. Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo berdeham. “Abang habis putus?” </p><p>“Iya.” </p><p>“Kenapa putus?” </p><p>“Parah gak sih kalau gue bilang males ngeladeninnya? Kayak... hati abang tuh gak disana tiap kita ngapa-ngapain, Awon.” </p><p>“Udah pernah ngapain aja sama dia?” </p><p>“Ngewe.” </p><p>Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sebuah tamparan kencang mendarat di pipi Mingyu. Yang menampar, di sisi lain, memasang wajah datar. “Gue aja yang ngewakilin dia nampar lo.” </p><p>Sang pria yang lebih tinggi itu melebarkan cengirannya. “Tamparan diterima.” </p><p>“Jangan punya pacar lagi sehabis ini, abang.” </p><p>“Bolehnya apa, dong? Sama kamu terus?” </p><p>Alih-alih kembali ditampar, kepalanya kini terkena pukul dari botol air mineral yang kini kosong. “Kebanyakan makan micin ya, lo? Udah gila.” </p><p>“Bukan. Pegel nih ngikutin kamu ngiterin kompleks GBK. Mana bayarannya cuma ketang McD, dicuekin pula.” </p><p>“Bagian mananya aku nyuekin? Ini yang ada syutingnya terganggu gak sih gara-gara kamu?” </p><p>“Yaudah, coba kasih abang kerjaan dong.” </p><p>“Oke.” Wonwoo memutar kameranya, terang-terangan mengarahkanya kepada sang pria. “Bantu jadi subjek.” </p><p>“....Terus harus ngapain?” </p><p>“<em>Show me how you have fun</em>.” </p><p>“<em>Alright, fine</em>.” Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara setelah membuang bungkus sisa makanannya ke tempat sampah. Setelah itu ia gesek-gesek kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan remah kentang goreng, dan ia berikan sebuah seringai usil kepada sang pria berkacamata. “<em>Watch me</em>.” </p><p>.....Dan Wonwoo pikir ia kini sedikit menyesali keimpulsifannya barusan. “Abang, kamu mau ngapain?” </p><p>Jawabannya datang dalam bentuk serangkaian kejadian absurd yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Mingyu yang berdiri disana, Mingyu yang menghadang setiap orang yang lewat, Mingyu yang membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, dan Mingyu yang mengucapkan sebuah penawaran tak masuk diakal berbunyi, “<em>Free hug?</em>” </p><p>Hasilnya? Sebagian orang terbirit kabur, sebagian orang menatap dengan nanar, sebagian orang dengan sopan menolak, dan sebagian lagi (kebanyakan ibu-ibu) memarahinya karena dianggap tidak sopan. Wonwoo, dari sisi sebelah kanan, merekam semua adegan itu dengan mata membelalak dan tangan yang gemetar. Masalahnya adalah jumlah pasang mata yang tengah memantau kegiatan aneh pria itu kali ini, dan bagaimana mereka akan melakukan <em>control damage</em> nantinya. </p><p>Yang seluruh dunia tak sadari, adalah bagaimana secara tidak langsung Mingyu tengah memberinya sebuah footage termulia yang ada di dalam tugas akhirnya; ketika seorang wanita berbaju kantoran yang terlihat kelelahan setengah mati menyambut pelukan Mingyu dan bertahan disana beberapa saat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ketika seorang bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang balonnya terbang menangis tersedu di pundak Mingyu, ketika seorang pria yang tengah bersepeda turun dari kendaraanya dan memeluk Mingyu dengan sejuta kebingungan namun senyum teduh diwajahnya, dan bagaimana di akhir pelukan tersebut Mingyu tawarkan kepada Wonwoo dengan segenap kasih sayang sebagai mereka yang telah tumbuh bersama. Puncak kepalanya kembali diusap, rambutnya kembali diacak-acak, dan cengirannya menjadi sumber cahaya mereka dalam rentang waktu diantara sore dan malam itu. </p><p>Kata-kata yang kemudian sang pria ucapkan sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana adalah, “Begitu Awon, caranya kita tahu kalau semua orang butuh kasih sayang dan kasih sayang itu untuk siapa aja, gak perduli apapun jenis kelamin mereka.” </p><p>Hari itu mereka tutup dengan sebuah pertunjukan musik di salah satu kafe di daerah Kemang. Wonwoo yang diterima dengan baik diantara teman-teman Mingyu, <em>footage</em> nya yang berhasil didapat, makanan dan minuman yang menyempurnakan acara nongkrong mereka malam itu, dan sebuah penampilan sederhana namun hangat dari sebuah band bernama <em>Float</em>. </p><p>Ketika sampai dirumah masing-masing setelahnya, masih tertanam dalam ingatan baik Wonwoo juga Mingyu bait dan syair dari lantunan lagu yang band tersebut nyanyikan dan bagaimana kata-katanya membakar mereka dalam keadaan hidup. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dan sementara, akan kukarang cerita tentang mimpi jadi nyata, untuk asa kita berdua. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Satu bulan kemudian, mereka semua menginap di Puncak dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun nenek Mingyu yang ke tujuh puluh. Wonwoo memang tak seharusnya ada disini, tapi menilik dari bagaimana ia telah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh keluarga tersebut pada akhirnya menyeret dirinya hingga sejauh ini. Sangking baiknya Mingyu dan seluruh anggota keluarganya, keikutsertaan ibu Wonwoo kali ini bahkan hanya sekedar untuk refreshing. Tak ada segudang menu makanan yang harus dipersiapkan, tak ada cucian piring yang menumpuk. </p><p>Wonwoo bersyukur akan itu melebihi apapun. Belakangan ia seringkali menemukan ibunya tengah menyalepi tangan yang luka, memijat kakinya yang pegal, dan mencuri waktu tidur ketika tengah mendapatkan kesempatan. Keinginannya untuk lulus dan mencari pekerjaan adalah sebesar ia ingin ibunya menikmati hari tua dengan menghabiskan waktunya menjadi nyaman di rumah. </p><p>“.....Kita sekamar, bang?” </p><p>Lebih dari apapun, Mingyu berkedip bingung ketika Wonwoo menanyakan pertanyaan retoris barusan. “Iya?” Memang selalu seperti ini kan mereka sedari dulu? Dan itu bukan masalah? </p><p>Sembari kikuk menggaruk tengkuknya, Wonwoo merespon. “Oke.” </p><p>Belum sampai beberapa detik, terdengar teriakan mami yang menggema ke seantero villa. “Abang, kalau kamu sama Awon mau jalan-jalan di belakang ada kebun teh!” </p><p>Dan keduanya kemudian saling beradu tatap. “Mau main keluar gak?” </p><p>Sang pria berkacamata sempat berpikir sejenak. Entah apa yang harus dipertimbangkan, karena seharusnya tak ada yang harus dipertimbangkan. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan. “Oke.” </p><p>Sebelum sempat beranjak dari villa untuk menuju keluar, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Minseo yang kala itu tengah bermain di pinggir kolam renang bersama sang nenek. Kakaknya berteriak memanggil dari jauh. “Seo, mau ikut jalan-jalan ke kebun teh gak?!” </p><p>Minseo yang seketika menengok dari kejauhan itu memindahkan pandanganya bulak balik antara kakaknya, lalu Wonwoo, kembali pada kakaknya, dan kemudian menggeleng. “Mau main sama oma.” </p><p>Dan ketiga dari mereka paham bahwa jawaban sebenarnya bukan itu. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan apapun. </p><p>Di tengah-tengah luasnya sebuah perkebunan teh sekarang Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada. Keduanya berjalan dan berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa harus mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya mereka lelah sendiri. </p><p>Namun bukan Mingyu namanya kalau tak membuat Wonwoo geram. Bukan Mingyu namanya kalau tak membuat Wonwoo jengkel. Karena tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berlari sekencang yang ia mampu. Dan jika Mingyu berlari, artinya Wonwoo harus mengejar. Selain sebuah fakta bahwa Wonwoo takut tertinggal di kebun luas ini seorang diri, mereka selalu seperti itu sedari dulu; Wonwoo berjalan, dan Mingyu membawanya terbang. </p><p>“ABANG!” Sang pria berkacamata tersengal-sengal memanggil, mencoba mengatur antara napasnya yang patah-patah serta kakinya yang tak lagi bertenaga. “CAPEK!” </p><p>Dan Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Ia tersenyum sembari menunggu diujung jalan, dan menanti sampai pada akhirnya teman kecilnya itu datang menghampiri. </p><p>Di sebuah saung bambu tak berpenghuni sekarang mereka terduduk. Aroma teh yang sesekali menusuk membuat mereka ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyeduh satu kantung teh dengan air panas yang akan menghangatkan tubuh, udara yang bersih dan sejuk membuat sebuah ide untuk meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut terasa sangat menyenangkan. </p><p>Namun di rumah sana, segalanya terasa sesak. Di rumah sana, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak dapat menjadi yang mereka inginkan. Di rumah sana, beban mereka terasa jadi semakin bertumpuk-tumpuk. </p><p>“Tugas akhirnya udah di <em>submit</em>?” </p><p>“Udah.” Jawab sang pria berkacamata dengan suara serak. “Jadwal sidangnya udah dapet?” </p><p>“Udah.” Mingyu yang tengah duduk bersender dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tumpuan di belakang menengok sejenak. “<em>Video</em> abang meluk-meluk orang dimasukin gak?” </p><p>Wonwoo mengulum senyum. “Dimasukin.” </p><p>“Mmm.” Gumam sang pria yang lebih tinggi. Mereka terdiam untuk sejenak, mendengar cicit burung saling bersautan. ”Kalau udah tua tinggal di tempat terpencil kayak gini enak kali, ya? Tenang, gak berisik kayak Jakarta.” </p><p>Wonwoo meliriknya dengan sinis. “Kamu marah-marah seharian kalau tante lupa bayar tagihan WiFi.” </p><p>“Ya beda Awon, itu kan kita udah biasa terfasilitasi. Kalau memang kita niat tinggal tanpa embel-embel teknologi, pasti <em>experience</em> nya bakalan beda. Semua itu yang penting niat.” </p><p>Melihat teman sebayanya yang tengah menyengir bodoh dan ngalor kidul, Wonwoo menampar pipinya pelan. “Omongan lo gak bisa dipegang.” </p><p>Masih dengan cengirannya, Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut yang ada di puncak kepala Wonwoo. “Sehabis ini kemana?” </p><p>“Makan malem bukannya?” </p><p>Wonwoo menaikkan alis, Mingyu menggeleng. “Sehabis lulus.” </p><p>Oh. Oh. Pembahasan sensitif, Wonwoo pikir. Karena masa depannya membuat pertemuan-pertemuan mereka akan memerlukan usaha lebih dari yang telah mereka lakukan. Dengan kata lain, Wonwoo ingin berlari setelah selama ini selalu berjalan dengan perlahan. “Cari kerja, pastinya. Supaya ibu gak harus ngapa-ngapain lagi.” </p><p>Mingyu mengangkat alisnya, khawatir alih-alih bersikap skeptis. “Maksudnya mbak nanti udah gak akan kerja di rumah abang lagi?” </p><p>“Ibu udah tua, abang... Dan aku semakin dewasa. Udah saatnya kita tukeran tempat; Awon yang memberi, dia yang menerima.” </p><p>Mingyu paham akan itu. Sepenuhnya paham. Yang menjadi permasalahan adalah— “Setelah bekerja?” </p><p>“Setelah bekerja?” </p><p>“Iya, apa yang mau kamu lakuin setelah bekerja?” </p><p>“Ya... setelah bekerja aku bakalan...” Wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya duduk. “Kamu nih sebenernya mau nanya apa sih, bang?” </p><p>Di sebelah, orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan tengah menaruh fokusnya pada bambu-bambu di dekatnya yang terkelupas. Menunduk, dan memberi jarak. “Abang cuma mau tahu rencana masa depan kamu, Awon.” </p><p>“Kenapa?” </p><p>“Supaya abang tahu gimana caranya supaya kita terus sama-sama.” </p><p>“Abang, aku gak akan kemana ma—“ </p><p>“Awon.” </p><p>Pertama kali. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Mingyu memanggilnya dengan... nada yang penuh... <em>komando</em>? Seakan ia mewajibkan Wonwoo untuk mendengar, seakan ia tidak ingin dibantah, dan seakan urgensi akan hal yang kemudian akan ia katakan besar prioritasnya. </p><p>Dan Mingyu mendekat. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat berada inci demi inci lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo, lalu secara sengaja menempelkan kening mereka. Setelah mereka berada dalam kulit demi kulit, Wonwoo sekonyong-konyong menutup matanya. Bahunya menciut, hingga kini sendi dan ototnya menegang dengan sangat.  </p><p>Seingatnya, intimasi terdekat mereka jatuh pada ketika mereka mengunjungi rumah hantu pada acara Shocktober di tahun 2017. Mingyu yang mengijinkan Wonwoo mengumpat dibalik punggung, Mingyu yang mengijinkan Wonwoo memeluk pinggangnya erat, Mingyu yang tubuhnya bergetar ketika menertawakan Wonwoo yang menahan segala ketakutan dalam diam, dan Mingyu yang memberikan aftercare dengan mengijinkan Wonwoo untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang lelaki. </p><p>Dan intimasi kala itu dipecah oleh hari ini, dimana bibir Mingyu tepat berada beberapa inci dari bibirnya, dimana Wonwoo dapat merasakan betapa mendidihnya kulit mereka, dimana detak jantung berbunyi keras seakan tersambung dengan speaker dengan volume super kencang, dan dimana tarikan napas yang tersengal-sengal terasa akan membunuh mereka dalam hitungan detik. </p><p>“Apa?” Jawabnya setelah hampir terasa seperti selamanya, terasa seperti mereka tengah diburu oleh malaikat kematian. </p><p>“Sayang gak sama abang?” </p><p>Napasnya tersangkut. Jantungnya terasa nyeri. Wonwoo hampir menyerah dan mundur dari tempatnya kala itu. Tetapi mereka telah berputar-putar dalam takdir dengan begitu lama, sampai-sampai segala desperasi yang mereka tumpuk akhirnya melebur jadi satu. “Kamu jangan curang, abang. Jawab pertanyaan itu sebelum kamu nyuruh aku jawab. Aku gak mau dijebak.” </p><p>“Kamu mau nanya juga abang sayang apa engga sama kamu?” </p><p>Sebuah anggukan super pelan dan bisikan yang hampir menyapu bibir mereka bersamaan. </p><p>“Kemarin abang baru aja curhat sama matahari tenggelam. Abang bilang ke mereka, kalau abang mau kita sama-sama terus.” </p><p>“Itu gak menjawab, abang. Kamu tahu kita tuh selalu... <em>beda</em>. Kita tuh aneh, abang. Apa yang kata mereka <em>sama-sama</em> terus gak berlaku begitu untuk kita. Kamu sama aku... kita selalu punya maksud lebih.” </p><p>Mingyu terkekeh, napas wewangian <em>menthol</em> menyapu sekujur kulit Wonwoo dengan ganas. “Lirik lagu kesukaaan kamu di lagunya Troye Sivan gimana tuh?” </p><p>“Yang mana? <em>Heaven</em>?” </p><p>“Mmm.” </p><p>“<em>All my time is wasted feeling like my heart’s mistaken, so if I'm losing a piece of me maybe I don’t want heaven.</em>” </p><p>Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, sama-sama mengambil tarikan napas sesak, dan sama-sama mengeluarkan cicitan pilu. <em>Kata orang tua, kata teman, kata mereka</em>. Bertahun hidup dalam bayang apa yang norma dalam masyarakat inginkan, mereka cukup paham bagaimana mereka tak begitu punya pilihan lain. </p><p>“Abang kalau sholat tuh selalu doa supaya paham kita itu apa dan kenapa, Awon. Abang tahu Tuhan pasti punya jawabannya, cuma mungkin beliau gak mau kasih abang tahu karena setelah itu abang akan jadi umat yang pembangkang. Tapi kenapa harus selalu dibuat sehina itu ya, Won? Padahal kita bukan kriminal, kita gak melakukan tindakan asusila, dan kita gak ngerugiin orang lain. Kita cuma... saling sayang. Kita cuma mau sama-sama. Kita cuma kebetulan dua sejoli berjenis kelamin sama yang menitipkan hati pada satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa seakan-akan kita selalu lebih menjijikan dari mereka semua di penjara sana?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The truth runs wild, like a tear down a cheek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dan Wonwoo menggeleng. Dirinya menggeleng, atas nama mereka yang perlu diselamatkan. Dirinya menggeleng, atas dasar satu-satunya cara untuk dapat terus melanju meniti masa depan. “Gak bisa, abang.” </p><p>Kini Mingyu pun ikut merasakan deru napas Wonwoo dalam setiap inci kulitnya. Bedanya hanyalah, kata-kata yang baru saja pria itu sebutkan menusuk hatinya dengan belati tak kasat mata dan melukai segenap relung jiwa. ”Gak bisa?” </p><p>“Gak bisa... mau jadi apa kita nanti?” </p><p>“Ya jadi diri kita sendiri?” </p><p>“Gak bisa...” </p><p>Bohong kalau Mingyu bilang semua darahnya tidak lari ke kepala, atau jantungnya tidak jatuh ke dasar perut. Tapi menghadapi bagaimana mereka berdinamika tidak dapat dilakukan dengan kepala panas. Dan Mingyu tak mau kehilangan salah satu hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya hanya karena egonya menyeruak meminta keadilan. </p><p>Dan kini Mingyu hanya bisa mengehela napasnya perlahan, sambil menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Wonwoo untuk memecah ketegangan. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu saat ini pria itu sedang sama takutnya dengan dirinya. “Yaudah, engga.” </p><p><em>Engga</em>, mungkin adalah interpretasi dari Mingyu yang mengalah. Engga, bukan artinya ia mengikhlaskan. Dan engga, adalah mereka yang tak menemukan jalan keluar. Diantara semua itu, tak ada satu pilihan pun yang mengijinkan mereka untuk berbahagia. </p><p>Wonwoo menghindari Mingyu sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ketika mereka makan malam, ketika mereka membakar jagung dan sosis di halaman belakang, ketika oma meniup lilin dan memotong kue, dan ketika mereka tidur malam itu. </p><p>Dalam setiap sesi menginap Wonwoo dirumah Mingyu, selalu ada pembicaraan tengah malam yang isinya adalah mereka mempertanyakan hal-hal retoris: <em>kenapa kita harus bersusah payah untuk bangun pagi dan bersekolah? kenapa kita harus dipaksa makan sayur? kenapa kita tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah dengan kendaraan sendiri? </em></p><p>Semakin beranjak dewasa umur mereka, semakin berbeda pula pertanyaanya: <em>kenapa kita tak boleh merokok? kenapa kita harus punya SIM sebelum boleh berkendara? kenapa berciuman di tempat umum itu tidak boleh? kenapa kita harus menaati peraturan sekolah? kenapa pilihan kita dalam hidup masih harus ditentukan oleh orang tua?</em> </p><p>Dan tak seperti malam-malam kemarin, sepanjang malam itu harus Mingyu habiskan dengan menatap punggung kosong dalam diam. Pada awalnya punggung tersebut tak berkutik barang sedikit. Lalu mulai terdengar suara-suara lara. Lalu kemudian bahu yang bergetar pelan. Berkesinambungan dengan sebuah isak. Disusul oleh rintihan putus asa. </p><p>Mingyu ada disana, juga mencoba untuk meredam luka yang kini tertabur garam. Mingyu ada disana, mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap yang tercinta dari belakang, dan menyelimuti punggung dingin Wonwoo dengan dadanya. Mereka saling mendekap bersamaan dengan air mata yang terurai menjadi kobangan diatas bantal, dan dengan telapak tangan mengusap dada yang nyeri. </p><p>“Maafin abang ya, Awon?” </p><p>“Bukannya aku gak sayang kamu, Mingyu... Tapi tuh aku bingung...” </p><p>“Iya... <em>sshhh, sshhh, sshhh...</em> gak usah pakai nangis, Awon...” </p><p>“Gak—“ Napasnya tercekat. “Gak bisa...” </p><p>Butuh satu jam untuk meredam Wonwoo dan tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Butuh satu jam untuk Mingyu harus terus-terusan mengucapkan mantra bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, juga butuh satu jam untuk mereka akhirnya bisa tenang dipelukan satu sama lain. </p><p>“Udah? Apa masih mau nangis?” </p><p>Anggukan kecil. “Udah...” </p><p>“Capek?” </p><p>“Capek.” </p><p>“Siapa suruh nangis...” </p><p>“Sedih, anjir.” Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu pelan. “Kirain aku doang abang, yang aneh. Kirain aku doang yang gak tahu kenapa hatiku tuh gak pernah nyangkut dimana-mana...” </p><p>Mingyu terkekeh, dan pria dalam pelukannya merasakan getarannya ke seluruh penjuru tubuh. “Gue lagi ngewe sama cewek saja mikirin lo. Parah mana?” </p><p>“Mikirin gue apa mikirin titit?” </p><p>Kekehan sang pria yang lebih tinggi semakin tak tertahankan. “Mikirin kamu, Awon...” </p><p>Alih-alih menanggapi dengan sesuatu, Wonwoo merengek manja. </p><p>Dalam keheningan mencekam dan ditengah dinginnya puncak, memeluk satu sama lain terasa seperti kebahagiaan sederhana yang mahal. Mungkin begitu cara menilai apa yang tengah mereka alami kalau saja bokong Wonwoo tak sengaja mundur dan menabrak sesuatu pada selangkangan Mingyu. Yang seketika berubah menjadi gundukan, yang seketika membuat Mingyu mundur menjauh. </p><p>“Awon...” </p><p>Mereka masih tetap dalam posisi, hanya saja tanpa menengok ke belakang Wonwoo meraih lengan Mingyu agar dapat didekatkan kembali. Mau tak mau Mingyu melakukannya, membuat mereka kembali dalam jarak sedekat nadi. Lalu mereka terdiam. Lalu Wonwoo bergerak. Menekan. Memburu friksi. Mencipta Nikmat. Dan dirinya kembali menangis ketika mengarahkan jemari Mingyu kepada kepunyaanya. </p><p>Diantara tangan Mingyu yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam boxer dibawah sana, bokong yang terus menggesek, isak tangis yang disamarkan dengan gigitan bibir, mereka menyalurkan birahi. </p><p>Ada kala dimana Wonwoo menekan-nekan dengan desperasi, ada kala dimana Mingyu mengguncang tangannya tak sabaran. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gesekan. Tangisan. Kocokan. Tangisan. Gesekan. Tangisan. Kocokan. Tangisan. Tangisan. Tangisan. </em>
</p><p>  </p><p>
  <em>Dan pelepasan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>Harusnya mereka paham, bahwa pribahasa tenang sebelum badai itu terkadang benar adanya. Bahwa semalam suntuk yang mereka habiskan bersama satu sama lain tidaklah cukup untuk membuat segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja. Dan setiap cerita selalu mempunyai klimaksnya. </p><p>“Abang, mami mau bicara.” <em>All hell breaks loose.</em> “Atau abang yang perlu bicara sama mami?” </p><p>
  <em>Mereka tahu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mereka mencari. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mereka menginginkan jawaban sebaliknya. </em>
</p><p>Dalam persidangan mereka yang diadakan tepat pada pagi hari di ruang tengah itu, semua hadir disana untuk menghakimi. Bahkan Mingyu dapat melihat mbaknya, ibu dari Wonwoo, sosok yang selama ini mengurusnya, menunduk dengan penuh kesengsaraan. </p><p>Namun menjadi menyerah pada detik ini akhirnya ia akan kehilangan Wonwoo selamanya. Menjadi menyerah pada detik ini, artinya tak akan ada lagi kesempatan-kesempatan selanjutnya. </p><p>“Abang yang perlu bicara sama mami.” Jawab Mingyu kemudian, seyakin yang dirinya mampu. </p><p>“Abang, dengerin papi—“ </p><p>“Nanti dulu pi, ini penting.” </p><p>Sekarang giliran Wonwoo yang mencegahnya. “Abang, engga...” </p><p>“Engga nya mau sampai kapan, Awon? <em>Denial</em> nya mau sampai kapan? Sampai kita maksain keadaan dan nyakitin orang lain biar terlihat kalau kita ini baik-baik aja?” </p><p>“Abang.” Nada yang sama khawatirnya, kali ini datangnya dari Minseo. Itupun, berakhir dengan Mingyu yang tak menghiraukannya. </p><p>“Mi, pi, oma, semuanya yang ada di ruangan ini, Mingyu <em>gay</em>. Mingyu <em>gay</em> dan Mingyu capek. Mingyu kepingin bisa leluasa ngungkapinnya, Mingyu kepingin keluarga Mingyu mendukung, Mingyu kepingin gak merasa seperti sampah masyarakat, dan Mingyu kepingin kalian tahu kalau Wonwoo artinya bukan cuma teman atau anak dari asisten rumah tangga kita. Mingyu <em>gay</em> dan Mingyu bingung, Mingyu ngerasa sendirian...” </p><p>Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak bahwa dalam titik terendahnya, sosok yang pertama kali akan merangkulnya adalah Minseo. Adalah Minseo, yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu dan mencegahnya untuk menjadi terlalu terisak, adalah Minseo yang menepuk punggungnya lemah, dan adalah Minseo yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Seakan-akan daripada mempermasalahkan konteksnya, Minseo lebih perduli akan Mingyu yang tengah merasakan sakit. Adiknya, kala itu, membuat hari pengakuannya menjadi lebih mudah dari yang seharusnya. </p><p>Keluarganya belum sempat mengatakan apapun setelahnya karena Mingyu terlanjur menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauh dan melakukan ternetralisasi. Bukankah mereka yang diam ketika melihatnya jatuh bangun telah menandakan bahwa ada banyak bagian dari mereka yang tak menyetujui? </p><p>Dan ia pun sadar diri. Terguling, dan bersembunyi. </p><p>Pada sisi lainnya dari villa itu, Wonwoo dan ibunya tengah duduk bersebelahan di balkon atas dalam sebuah keheningan yang berarti. Namun disana tak ada amarah, tak ada rasa hina, dan tak ada penghakiman. Yang ada hanyalah anak dan ibunya, bersebelahan menunggu hari penghapusan dosa. </p><p>“<em>Aa</em> juga?” </p><p>Yang diucapkan hanya kata <em>juga</em>, namun pemahaman yang ada disitu hanyalah satu. “Ibu... marah ya sama <em>aa</em>?” </p><p>
  <em>One question, so many possibilities. </em>
</p><p>“A, kita itu memang cuma orang biasa... tapi kita juga punya hak untuk bahagia.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Without losing a piece of me, how do i get to heaven? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Without losing a piece of me, how do i get to heaven? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu ingin menjadi tua bersama Wonwoo sebagai orang pertama yang ia pandang ketika membuka mata. Atau berdebat akan mana yang pertama harus mereka lakukan: menuang sereal, atau menuang susu? Atau memperebutkan <em>remote</em> untuk memilih tayangan apa yang akan menemani mereka mengikis waktu luang di akhir pekan, atau meminum teh di balkon sembari melihat air hujan membasahi bumi. </p><p>Mingyu ingin menjadi tua bersama Wonwoo dengan mengenang tahun demi tahun yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Mereka yang bermain di taman kompleks sana, berlomba untuk menyaksikan mana sekiranya diantara mereka yang akan lebih tinggi ketika melayangkan diri diatas ayunan. Mereka yang pergi ke kolam renang umum di akhir pekan dan berada di air selama delapan jam penuh, dan mereka yang bersakit dalam sisi satu sama lain setelahnya. </p><p> </p><p>Namun itu tabu. </p><p>Namun itu, katanya, adalah sebuah penyakit. </p><p>Segala kasih sayang tulus yang Mingyu punyai katanya adalah penyakit jiwa. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo ingin seperti mereka diluaran sana, yang selalu ditanya-tanyai tentang sisi-sisi sentimentil dari rencana romansanya. Ketika dirinya berada pada suatu situasi menjebak yang mengharuskannya menjawab siapa kekasihnya, kapan rencanan menikahnya, sudah berapa lama mereka dekat, dan mengapa mereka bisa bersama. </p><p>Dalam seumur hidupnya, alih-alih merasakan perasaan jengkel dalam artian baik ketika ditanyai, Wonwoo selalu berakhir dengan kepanikan yang berlebihan. Karena bagaimana ia mengatakan susunan kalimat yang isinya adalah: <em>hey, kalian tahu? pusat perhatianku tak pernah bertumpu pada seorang wanita. aku adalah yang kata mereka mungkin mempunyai kelainan karena lebih ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama si dia yang berjenis kelamin sama. </em></p><p>Kenyataan, baginya, seringkali berjalan dengan tak bersahabat. </p><p>Satu bulan telah berlalu setelah persidangan villa tempo hari. Selama itu pula dirinya dan Mingyu tak bertemu ataupun berbicara, dan rasanya seperti sebuah simulasi tentang mereka nantinya di kemudian hari. Ia mencoba untuk mengukur rasa sakit serta solusi penyembuhan cepat yang sekiranya dapat menjadi sebuah jalan pintas. </p><p>Wonwoo telah melakukan sidang pada tugas akhirnya dan ia pun yakin Mingyu telah melakukannya, karena pagi tadi ia sempatkan untuk mengecek media sosial Mingyu yang tengah dipenuhi dengan ucapan selamat. Wonwoo ingin mengucapkan selamat. Ia pun, ingin menjadi salah satu doa yang menghantar Mingyu kepada langkah selanjutnya daripada jalan hidupnya. </p><p>Namun pertanyaanya adalah, bolehkah? </p><p>Alih-alih Mingyu yang ia temui hari itu, Wonwoo menangkap sosok Minseo berdiri canggung di depan rumahnya. Setelah membulatkan mata terkejut dirinya kemudian menghampiri, mempertanyakan sang adik perempuan dari raut wajahnya semata. Dan Minseo hanya tersenyum. </p><p>Di sebuah ruang tamu kecil dan sederhana mereka duduk. Bersebelahan diatas sebuah kursi, dan masih menyimpan misteri akan maksud dari kunjungan kejutan sang adik. Namun Minseo hanya membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk masuk setelahnya, dan pria berkacamata itu melakukannya. </p><p>Hal-hal yang Minseo lakukan di villa sana, kali ini ia pukul sama rata kepada Wonwoo dengan melakukan gerakan yang sama. <em>Memeluk, menenangkan, menangis.</em> Dan sebulan terakhir ketika Wonwoo merasa sendirian digantikan dengan presensi sebuah pelukan selama beberapa detik di dalam rumah hangat sana. </p><p>“<em>I’m so proud of you and</em> bang Mingyu.” Begitu, katanya, setenang air laut di samudra Atantik sana. “<em>It’s a human right to have feelings for others, eventhough the feelings not landed on the society thinks where it should be.</em>” </p><p>Dan Wonwoo tak pernah sebersyukur ini mendapatkan sebuah kalimat afirmasi. “Makasih, dek…” </p><p>“Bahagia ya, kalian?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This voice inside has been eating at me, trying to embrace the picture i paint and colour me free. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mereka bertemu di taman kompleks sore itu. Dihiasi langit oranye yang sebentar lagi akan menggelap, dan segalanya tentang tempat itu yang tak pernah menjadi berubah setiap sudutnya. Bedanya hanyalah pria yang menunggunya di tengah lapangan dengan celana pendek dan kaos hitam belel, yang menyender kepada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di belakang, bukan lagi si bocah pendek yang sering sekali marah-marah. Bukan dia yang manja kepada sang mami, juga bukan dia yang <em>mood</em> nya seringkali naik dan turun. </p><p>Dia adalah Mingyu, abangnya. </p><p>Wonwoo membawa sebuah buket bunga yang langsung disodorkan di depan wajah sang pria kala itu. <em>Sebagai ucapan selamat</em>, katanya. Dan Mingyu menerimanya dengan sebuah kekehan pelan. </p><p>“Ngapain sih? Abang deh, jadinya yang belum ngasih kado ke kamu.” </p><p>Sang pria berkacamata mengulum senyum. “Gak apa, gak usah.” </p><p>Mingyu tak memperdebatkannya. </p><p>“Seminggu yang lalu aku ngobrol sama papi dan mami.” </p><p><em>Paddum, paddum.</em> “Oh ya? Terus?” </p><p>“Mereka tanya kalau memang kasusnya seperti ini, jadinya kapan aku mau serius sama kamu.” </p><p>Dan Wonwoo terbatuk. Dan terbatuk. Dan terbatuk. “…..Hah?” </p><p>“Gokil gak, sih?” Sang abang menyengir. Sebuah cengiran super lebar. </p><p>Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. “Banget.” </p><p>“Tuh, liat deh.” Mingyu menunjuk langit, kepada matahari yang dalam sekejap mata akan segera tenggelam. “Barusan aku curhat ke <em>sunset</em> nya, minta dia restuin hubungan kita.” </p><p>Wonwoo terkekeh tanpa suara, satu bulir air matanya menetes diatas pipi. “Terus dia setuju?” </p><p>“Tadinya engga, tapi aku ancem.” </p><p>Lagi, Wonwoo terkekeh dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. “Boleh tolong bilangin langit juga? Minta langit untuk restuin kita, supaya kalau tiba-tiba si <em>sunset</em> mangkir kita masih punya rencana cadangan.” </p><p>Mingyu mendengus geli, mengusap kepala yang terkasih dan membawanya ke depan dada. “Iya, nanti aku minta izin juga sama langit.” </p><p>“Abang.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“<em>We’re all in this together</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sementara, ingat lagi mimpi, juga janji-janji, jangan kau ingkari lagi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We’re all in this together.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Percayalah hati, lebih dari ini, telah kita lalui… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jangan henti disini. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/cikicuba">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>